The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An aggregate system may include one or more external management systems and one or more managed systems. Managed systems monitor the operations performed by components of the managed systems, while external management systems oversee the operations performed by the managed systems. Managed systems may also generate status and statistical information about the operations performed by the managed systems, and communicate the information to external management systems for control and monitoring.
Event data can represent status information communicated from a managed system to an external management system including managed system status, status of components, and performance data for the managed system or components. Often, event data is voluminous, and collecting and communicating a large amount of event data by managed systems may impede performance. Vast event data amassed and transmitted within the aggregate system may inhibit system functionality, stall access to system resources, and hamper operations that rely on availability of system resources.
A managed system could select and report only the most important events. However, this approach requires the managed system to decide which events are important. Some managed systems may not have enough resources to perform both system primary tasks and to determine which events are important. Inconsistency in event reporting also may occur if managed systems use different criteria in determining which events are important. This approach also precludes the external management system from deciding which events should be reported. If a managed system evaluates importance of the events independently from the external management system, the external management system may receive event information that is either incomplete or unnecessary. For example, the external management systems may receive incomplete information about the events that are important, but unnecessary information about the events that are unimportant.